Conventional pillow covers typically include a top sheet and a bottom sheet that are sewn together around the peripheral edges of the sheets.
As the pillows are used, they then to flatten. These flattened pillows are undesirable. It is often necessary to fluff the pillow, so that it's loft (or crown) is returned.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pillow that retains its loft (or crown).